


Fevers and Irrational Thinking

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [19]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: mentions of rockstar cookie, mentions of zombie cookie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Cherry Blossom wakes up to quite the scene, but it only gets more fascinating the more she stays up.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942495
Kudos: 5





	Fevers and Irrational Thinking

My head is pounding, and I'm super cold. Maybe it's because I'm not in one of the sleeping bags, and all I'm wearing is my cardigan. It's getting cold, really cold. It's probably Fall. Hm, I don't want to wake up. I went back to sleep after making breakfast for everyone. My cheeks are hot, am I sick? I hope not, I have to be around the others... It's weird having to wake up every morning and say to myself 'This is a reality.'

Wait a minute... I sit up quickly and look around. Oh Millennial! Is that... A herd of Jellywalkers? And Knight and BlackBerry beating them up? This isn't good. Why is everyone up and about? Where is everyone? Goodness, this is so confusing. Why can't we ever catch a break? We didn't do anything to deserve this. I don't get much time to think though, as Angel flies up to me, sobbing.

" Ms. Blossom!" Angel cries.

" Uh- Yes, Angel? What's wrong dear?"

" W-We lost Zombie! And so Knight, Mrs.BlackBerry and I went to go look for him, right?" I nod. " And Then we find a herd of Jellywalkers and try to run! But they see us and chase us over here!!!" Well that's convenient,they perfectly explained it out for me.

" Oh no! Are you all OK?" Angel nods but points to the brutal fight between the Jellywalkers and Knight and BlackBerry. " Oh... You shouldn't being looking at that Angel, they're OK." I hug Angel, making sure their eyes are FAR away from looking at the fight. BlackBerry has a bat with nails, and Knight has his sword. They're winning, but Knight is being tackled by three, and I don't think BlackBerry notices that.

" Is everyone going to be OK Ms. Blossom? Even the Jellywalkers?"

" I'm... I'm not sure. But everyone will probably be OK, so don't worry!" I smile awkwardly.

Where's Rockstar? I can see Mustard and Dr. Wasabi, they're just talking, staring at the fight, but Rockstar isn't in sight! And I guess Zombie really IS lost...  
My head is still in a lot of pain, I just close my eyes and keep hugging Angel, I think they enjoy being hugged.

My throat also hurts, it feels like I ate the top part of a pineapple and never swallowed it, does that make sense? Should I be coming in contact with other cookies like this? What if I have a spreadable illness! Wait, I think Angel's... Immune to sickness, most of it, at least.  
Soon the fight was over, we of course won. But BlackBerry and Knight sure were beat up. They trudged over to the wagon, calling everyone else over. It was quickly noticed that Rockstar was ALSO gone. Angel quickly went to look overhead, but found nothing. Not a trace.

" What'll we do now?" Angel whimpered. " Are we going to leave without them?"

" Hm." Knight nods. " They're both probably nearby in the city. So as we head through we'll look for them. Does that sound alright?" Knight looks at all of us, we all agree in the end. Knight hops up on his horse and we start heading deeper into the city. I'm excited. The inner-parts of the city are practically untouched by any Jellywalkers, so there are lots of materials and resources. I hope it has water, we're running low on water.

" So Cherry Blossom, are you still feeling sick?" BlackBerry asks me, killing the silence. I nod.

" Mhm. My head really hurts. I think I have a fever, too." I chuckle.

" Let me check." BlackBerry reaches over and puts her hand on my forehead, her hand is really cold. It feels nice! " Oh, you're really warm, you do have a fever."

" Oh no! Do I have to be quarantined away from everyone now?" I whimper. 

" No, don't worry." BlackBerry smiles. " Just rest, and don't make too much contact with anyone." 

I nod and open my suitcase. It doesn't have much in it, just a flashlight, my radio, a pair of socks, and an extra polo shirt. " Do you guys want to listen to music?" I look up and ask. Usually I don't take out the radio, because Rockstar is always playing music himself. And I miss it, it's much better than the same 50 oldie songs that loop on my radio. But, we still all agree to turn on the radio, and so I do. I take it out, pull up the antenna, and locate the music station by turning the radio dial. It's not hard to find the station, because everything else is static. Or at least that's what I THOUGHT. Because after a bit of turning Angel's head perked up.

" Cherry Blossom Cookie! Did you hear that person on the radio talking too?" Angel cocks their head. I squint at them, then go back to the dial, slowly turning it back. I didn't hear anything, but I was turning it quickly, so who knows. Sure enough, after dialing it back I find a voice. It's a female voice, it sounds very professional and serious. So we all listen in.

_" Ugh, I know no one, if there is anyone; can hear this. But it's nice to talk. I STILL can't find that chain I need for my satchel, but that isn't important. I got my hands on a Jellywalker's arm. Don't ask me HOW I didn't get bitten, but I didn't! And really, that's all that matters. Not to mention, now I can continue doing tests to see what can cure Jellywalker infections! This stupid monster's arm is going to be the solution to this whole apocalypse! Only if it works though, which surely it will! I haven't had one-er I have had ONE failed experiment. Nonetheless! I have to go now, I'm just too excited about making this solution! I'm out-"_

We all just stared at the radio, as it went back to static.

" Well that girlie thinks she's all that and a can of pop hehe!" Dr.Wasabi cackles. " I've tried curing the stupid infection! It's harder than it looks!"

" I'm sure there's a way, there's always a way!" Angel smiled.

" Tell that to cancer patients." Wasabi sighs.

Mustard punches Dr.Wasabi's elbow lightly. " Grams shut the Hell up! That's so rude man!" Though I don't think anyone should be talked to like that, it's true. Sometimes it's better to shut the mouth rather than creak it open ahah...

" Well-" I start, tying to cut the conversation. " We'll keep the radio on this station from now on, or at least any time we aren't listening to music! I'm sure the person telling it has some great information!" 

" Yeah yeah! She seems very nice, too!" Angel chirps. We don't talk much of anything, I turn on the music and wrap myself up in a blanket. I hope this fever passes soon, I feel awful and now BlackBerry has to do ALL the cooking. I don't want her to be doing anything too laboring after she lost Adventurer like that. I know she's sad, she's just not the best at expressing her emotions.


End file.
